


misunderstanding

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canes, Drabble, F/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 15 – Object Insertion.





	misunderstanding

The first touch of the metal against her clit elicits a moan from Narcissa. She’s already wet—has been, for hours. Lucius had delighted in teasing and touching until she’d been reduced to this—this begging, pleading mess on their bedroom floor. He’d stretched her with his tongue; had kissed and licked and sucked until she’d all but screamed to be fucked.

She should’ve been more explicit, he’d said, when she’d glanced confusedly at the cane; but as the snake’s head slides down her slit, presses against her entrance, pushes _inside_ , Narcissa thinks her word choice had been just fine.


End file.
